Pumpkin Knight I: Skellington's Mansion
by Raither B. Knight
Summary: The infernal pumpkin knight David goes against the obstacles to free the captured citizens from the mansion and to stop the war between the Halloween Lands and Skellington's army.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my third Minecraft story. Just a bit of heads up so you my good friend (BladedRaptor) won't have any problems, the David here and the David in his story in actually the same guy, this is just an adventurous back story of what had happened to him two years before the current events of Mobs of Royalty. And yes, there'll be more of this series than just one story.**

* * *

**Skellington's Mansion:** After several warning and damaging attacks on the Halloween Lands, the infernal pumpkin zombie knight, David gets sent by his ruler, Count Hannibal, into a mission to stop the war and rescue the hostaged citizens who were captured during the attacks from the land and hands of King Skellington, a chaotic and dystopian ruler from the Cerebron dynasty. Though David needs to face 5 of Skellington's lieutenants and his army of followers along the way in order to achieve his mission, will he survive or die trying?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Knight of the Halloween Lands**

"Fire!" A loud cry was heard, citizens running in fear as bandits head for the port.

The smell of sulfur and gunpowder was overpowering. The violent event of the night was both deadly and angering. Few of the citizen mobs fought back with weapons and their abilities. Though none of them were able withstand the chaos, as the huge battleships close in and the ranged mobs shoot. Cannons firing, swords slashing and the buildings burning, the survivors fled the pier, refusing to die under the hands of bandits. Some of the mob guards handling the pier had tried to step in and defeat the bandits, but alas, they were greatly outnumbered and lowly armed.

The moonlit mayhem and bloodshed seemed endless, as the sea bandits continued to ransack, loot and destroy the pier structures. Some of the citizens were captured and were roughly hauled into the battleships to be kept as either slaves or prisoners. Then as the bandits in the middle of the pier were enjoying their frenzy, they suddenly heard heavy footsteps of authority coming their way. The scene was hellish for anyone cowardly and had no bravery. A daring soul and sacrifice had suddenly stepped up upon the the bandits.

"Under the name of the pumpkin count and ruler of the Halloween Lands Hannibal, I order you bandits to stop pillaging the pier or else death will come to you all..." The command had come from the authority in the shape of a humanoid figure.

The bandits looked at him lazily with no interest since his voice had the sole sound of authority. Though they did look at him for a bit. He stood at 5'7, having raven black hair underneath an orange iron pumpkin helmet. His slightly pale and muscled chest was hidden underneath a dark gray plate made completely out of forged steel. His grieves were in dark gray, complimented by two black steel knee caps and black refined iron boots. He also had an obsidian longsword that had an orange handle made completely out of refined iron. He also wore two gray metallic gauntlets that had a skull symbol on each front. His infernal enchantments was then felt as it had the scream of great power. He then looked at the bandits with his red eyes, with seriousness.

Then suddenly, the bandits started cracking up, laughing at the knight's foolish attempt and pathetic declaration. They laughed heartily to their content.

"Can you believe this guy?" A bandit snickered in the crowd. "Totally mindless if he thinks he can stop this with one command and all by himself!"

"What a waste of good armor!" Then the crowd continued.

The knight just stood there as they laughed, showing no aggression, as he waited for them. Then one of the bandit sergeants gestured for them to stop, which they followed.

"But unfortunately laddie, since you've interrupted our job, ain't gettin' nothin' from us!" The bandits then smiled maniacally and armed themselves. "Get him boys! Leave none for the vultures!" Then the first wave charged at the knight, but he only stood there simply, as the first wave of bandits charges towards him.

Then as the first spear was thrown and was about to hit the knight, he just stepped aside as he gracefully unsheathed his obsidian longsword. He quickly took his fighting stance, as he evaded the slashes, stabs and projectiles from the first wave. Then he stabbed one of the bandits with the obsidian longsword, and then instantly the bandit was killed and lied lifeless on the ground. Then the knight suddenly released a ghast ball from his hands, it exploded as he hurled towards them. Some of them were caught on the flames and had blown up, knocking them back. The second wave then charged archers supporting them from the sidelines. But it was no use, the knight simply slashed and stabbed the bandits in the line of his sights. Then suddenly, started spinning around on his feet, as a huge fire tornado was already forming. The tornado was released and went towards the incoming wave, it quickly lit up with flames as it burned the blocky and humanoid bandits quickly. Then it went into the direction of the snipers as it wiped them out, slowly burning them to death.

The surviving bandits took their retreat and cover into some of the destroyed buildings, panicking for their lives as they don't wanna get scorched under the hands of the mysterious knight. But he had other plans for them, as he glanced over at the battleships. Some of the mobs on the ships, took aim on him and started firing at him from the distance.

_"What a weak attempt to kill me..." _He whispered sarcastically as he thinks of a plan to get rid of them.

The knight them raised his longsword up into the sky, then suddenly his aura was filled with a great magnitude of power. His sword and him glowed in a dark orange light, as the crested gemstone on the sword's handle start to release a great enchantment. Then he aimed the sword towards the battleships.

**_"May the Infernal Skies wreck havoc upon your fate and let none remain!"_**He chanted a wild cry to the heavens above, as he wields the might power.

Suddenly a huge purple ball of energy blasted out of his sword. He released it with all his might as it destroyed most of the battleships in a few seconds. The bandits looked at the knight in fear as he blasted more large balls of energy. Then as he finished of the rest of the battleships, he glanced over the buildings, sensing few of the bandits hiding and some of them on the run. He wasn't willing to let the captains get away from this scene without them telling who's the main mastermind of this attack. He knew that count Hannibal had many rivaled kingdoms all around and wasn't fazed of this attack at all. Then his train of thoughts were broken as a bandits charged at him with a stone sword. He avoided the slashes given to him, and grabbed the bandit's arm and socked him multiple times on the gut. The knight then tried to identify if the bandit had some sort of rank, but he found none so he threw the knocked out bandit into the water, not caring at all.

Then two blocky bandits came out, a zombie archer and a walker iron sword wielder, the wielder gestured for the archer to cover him. The wielder charged with a wild cry, but suddenly he was scorched alive to the bone by purple flames from the knight's sword. The knight then glanced over the archer who took aim for him. The knight then surprised the archer with a spectral slash, cutting the mob in half with not question. The knight knew they had no ranks because of their stupidity. Then he sensed a few more of them hidden in the deeper parts of the pier.

Then as he walking towards one of the buildings, an arrow was shot and landed right on the wooden post beside him. He then glanced at his surroundings as he was in the sights of a sniper. He hid behind a cobblestone wall of a ruined building and tried to locate the sniper. He then spotted one window staring at the direction of the pole that was arrowed. The knight then narrowed his eyes, silently looking at the window as he spotted a blocky zombie wearing black leather armor, not similar to those bandits. The knight then quickly peered out from behind the wall and aimed his hand towards the house and fired a beam of energy towards the building. The energy hit the building as it blew up, the blocky zombie was damaged by 5 hearts. The blocky zombie then took out an enchanted iron sword and jumped down onto the battlegrounds. The blocky zombie took a look around, alertness is the key for the zombie knows the knight could go straight for him. Then as the blocky zombie approached the cobblestone wall, carefully sneaking so that the knight wouldn't notice him. Then he went around the wall, only to find nothing, as the knight had disappeared. He then released a sigh of relief, letting his guard down and lowering his alertness. Then suddenly the blocky zombie was struck by the knight's sword's handle, followed by a quick slam towards a wall and a knee to the stomach. The zombie was knocked out quickly, as he fell face first on the ground with a loud thud. The knight then looked over the body and tried to identify its rank.

_"Hmm... he isn't a captain or anything..." _The knight then rolled the body over, as as insignia of a bone cross was on the black leather armor. _"I knew it... this is Skellington's plot no doubt..." _He was assured because of the symbol. _"I'll tell the count about this... when I get back to him." _The knight then carried the zombie body over his shoulder and walked towards one of the burning buildings. _"There's no longer any use for you anymore..." _The knight then slowly threw the blocky zombie into the fire, burning his body slowly through the flames of death.

David the glanced as the destroyed ships and buildings, as he sensed more of the bandits around. He sighed tiredly to himself as he walks out from the scene.

_"This is gonna be a long night and bloody night." _He remarked as he made his way into some of the bandits.

=About 2 hours later=

The rest of Hannibal's troops arrived, as they inspected the ruined pier. The knight was simply waiting for them, as he had killed off the rest of the bandits before they had arrived. Then some of the troops searched out to find where the mobs workers and civies went off to, then they found them hiding inside one of the warehouses near the pier. They did a through headcount and made sure that every last one was there. Thankfully, none of the workers and citizens were missing. Afterwards, the workers did their repairs and few of them were mourning over their loses, as the Hannibal's troops and the knight went back to the castle.

After they had returned to the castle, the knight had immediately went to the throne where Hannibal was seated in his throne. The knight quickly bowed down to his count. Hannibal was a humanoid walker, he had a slightly tanned skin was in his late 30's, black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a complete set of turtle armor. The count the looked down at the knight and smiled for his return.

"Good evening, my lord." The knight had said respectfully towards Hannibal.

"Good evening, David." Hannibal responded with a deep voice matching to his age. "I'm glad to see that you have survived the attack."

"I'm honored, your highness." David replied with seriousness. "But also, I have some urgent news for you."

"Alright, let me hear it." Hannibal replied with a hint of tired sighing.

"I believe it was the dystopian king, Skellington who masterminded this raid." David said with no doubt.

"What? how could he?" Hannibal was a bit surprised but not shocked. "I mean, how could you know?"

"I saw one of his loyalist among the attack sir, he was wearing black leather armor with his insignia on it." David then took out the black leather armor worn by the zombie, as he had taken it before throwing him into the fire. "See here..." David then showed the insignia to Hannibal, which reassured the count of David's statement.

"Alright... I shall talk to the council about this..." Hannibal responded seriously. "That old hoot should get his head together, he shouldn't have attacked us." Then Hannibal looked at David. "As for you my brave and loyal knight, I gracious thank you for slaying those bandits and this loyalist, and for this you shall be greatly rewarded."

"Don't mention it your highness." David bowed down the graciously towards Hannibal.

"Alright, if this will be all, you are now dismissed." Hannibal then motioned for David to go back to his quarters.

"Thank you, your highness." David then got up and walked back slowly to his quarters near the castle.

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter huh?**

**Alright, as always leave a review here folks for any suggestions and I am accepting OC submissions. Just PM me for anything about that.**

**Anyways, so you till the next chapter~ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone, hope you all appreciate this fanfic of mine. Thanks for reading the story, and now let's continue.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, if I did there'd be more ingots and ores to collect and achievements to be earned._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dragon Skies**

David walked back to his quarters after he was dismissed by Hannibal. While walking through the halls, he simply took his time thinking about the raid from the bandits.

_"Okay first in question... why would Skellington do this? Hannibal doesn't have a beef with him... or vice versa..." _He remarked that as though his count did have many rivals, Skellington isn't one of them. _"I mean he can't just be doing this out of unreasonable contexts?" _Skellington was known for his rash decisions but all of them had arguable reasons, even if he's called 'The Mad King of His Island' he was still a very reasonable person. _"Unless... someone is forcing him to do this... but who?" _He passed by the halls and into the courtyard where he saw a familiar brown cape in the archery ranges.

It was a female hunter, a spawn rogue huntress. She stood about 5'4, she had a slightly pale skin tone along with her auburn hair and golden eyes. She wore a hardened leather vest underneath a dark brown cloak, she also wore dark grey shorts along with brown leather military boots. Over her medium bust was the symbol of an arrow and a pumpkin, the crest of the Halloween Rogue Hunters. She wielded the bow skillfully in her own hands as she shoots the targets with accuracy. She moved gracefully and slyly as she shoots the arrows towards the target objective. David smiled towards the huntress, who had the face of determination.

"Hey, why are you practicing up so late, Seph?" David asked the huntress, she then stopped firing her arrows and looked at him carefully.

"Aren't you supposed to be out there, patrolling?" Seph asked him with a hint irritation.

"I'm already done with my shift, I even killed some bandits." David said matter-of-factually grinning towards her underneath his helmet. "Wait a minute, have you been here the whole time I was out there?" He asked, not surprised of that event happening.

"No, I only started a few minutes ago." The huntress said, wielding her bow in her hands. "So, who's the guy who masterminded the attack on the pier?" She asked after he mentioned the bandits.

"Skellington." David sighed out. "Apparently one of his loyal followers was in the attack."

"Wow, not surprised that he'd be crazy enough to do that." Seph remarked. "The old hoot is finally cracking down..." She sighed, not really surprised about this.

"Not that, I doubt that what you said or anything, but what if he wasn't doing this on his own?" David argued with her. "I mean what if he's being manipulated by one of Hannibal's rivals?" Now that he had given the statement some thought, Skelling was close to a few kingdoms that rivaled Hannibal.

"Could be..." She replied, scratching her chin. "But, if we really want to know, we'll need to question that old hoot, so we can get a statement from him.

"Okay then...Hannibal is planning on talking with the council, so I'm sure they'll have him singing about this whole attack..." David then walked further into the courtyard, where his quarters are. "Well see you tomorrow I guess..."

"Good night, Sir Leatherhoff." She gave him a serious salute, since he was a high-ranking officer. "And may Notch be with you..." She said as she went back to her archery.

David then continued on, until he reached the building beside the courtyard. The structure was made out of stone bricks, spruce and oak wood planks plus a bit of glass. He then opened the wooden door and simply went inside the dorms. The building was used not only by elite, high-ranking knights such as him, majority of its rooms belonged to either foot soldiers or reconnaissance scouts. When he reached his room, he grabbed his key from his pocket as used it to open the iron door. Each room had a respective key and owner, which is assigned by the general after their training. David then simply went in, and shut the door behind him. He then took off his helmet, chestplate and his iron boots, and placed his long sword beside a bookshelf as he walked towards his bed. On his way, he turned down the lever of a redstone lamp that lit up the whole room, the room then turned dark He was trully tired for tonight, as he had used his powers against the bandits.

_"I'm sure whoever planned the attack tonight, isn't gonna give in so easily..." _David thought, looking above the spruce ceiling, inferring to what'll happen tomorrow. _"And I'm sure the mastermind is planning to do something tomorrow, since his or her plan for this night, failed horribly..." _He then turned on his bed as he closed his eyes slowly. _"Whatever... I'll be ready for anything this guy or girl throws at me... bring it on..." _He then smiled slowly as he went back to his sleep.

**=The next morning=**

David woke up slowly to the sound of chickens at 10 am in the morning according to his clock. But he wasn't worried, since he usually takes the night shift of patrolling the land. Unlike other mobs, David is nocturnal type of person when it comes to his shifts. The pumpkin knight was at a local tavern at the town, eating some breakfast, he was wearing his helmet and the rest of his equipment intact. The town was near the castle, was guarded safely by soldiers and knights, and is inhabited by a population of over 957 mobs. The town was fairy large, and had a wall made out of blocks of Necromite, a strong element that can be found within the Nether. The wall was circular and had a thick layer of about 15 blocks, enough to fend off large explosion and at the same time, keep out large mobs due to its height of over 45 blocks. Its exits and entrances were safe guarded with dark iron gates and soldiers. There are also some watch towers outside the wall that watched over the lands and the city, it was mostly used by both soldiers and scouts.

David sat safely on the corner of the tavern, simply watching the entertainment of the morning for the tavern, the television screen made with tiny bits of redstone, iron chips and wooden planks which hung above the middle of the tavern for every mob to see. The Halloween Lands was a semi-modern land, filled with both technical and medieval atmosphere. The technology that was made there, were made out of simply components and a shard of technological device which was called a chip. This morning's show was apparently a sport, one which David was trully familiar with, ghastball. He was enjoying the view of the game as he ate his food slowly.

As David was enjoying his breakfast, screaming and panic was heard outside the tavern. He quickly dropped his food on the table, and unsheathed his longsword behind him. He then rushed outside the tavern and looked at scene outside in shock. There were dragons up above the sky, flying and hovering slowly, and all of them looked menacingly terrifying as they flew over the town. The dragons were then complimented by several blocky mages, mechanicals and foot soldiers. Some of them were wearing the symbol black leather armor with the bone cross. David's prediction was already coming into place as he saw the chaos and mayhem ensuing in the town.

He then saw a few of the foot soldiers nearby trashing down a butcher shop. David looked at the soldiers with sheer anger, as they were hurting not only the town itself, but also his sense of justice. He grabbed his longsword and charges towards the soldiers with no regrets. They did not see the ambush coming as they were stabbed and slashed helplessly by the obsidian longsword. Then a blocky elite archer skeleton saw this and it was not feeling safe, as it wield its enchanted bow close to its black leather armor. David then glanced around at the intersection beside him, as he saw the archer, its eyes widened as it saw David. The archer quickly ran away from the scene, but David had suddenly snared the mob with a web, stopping it from its tracks. The archer tried to get away helpless, attempting to squirm free from David's snare. But it was no use! David was then suddenly upon the mob, wielding his longsword over it. He then pointed the blade towards the mob, like a warden towards a prisoner who was caught trying to get away.

"Haven't you guys had enough?" David asked sarcastically towards the archer. "I know Skellington or some sort of stupid associate of his sent you all of you to do this... and to be honest, I find no reason to spare you anymore..." The archer simply gulped as it looked at David mercifully, pleading for a life spare. "But, I've got a bigger plan for you... something much more agonizing and painful, and I'll tell you right now, it won't be quick..." David smiled maniacally towards the archer as he carried the snared catch around his shoulders.

Meanwhile the other knights and soldiers were fighting the attacking forces. The opposing mages had the upper hand because of several flotation and levitation spells, but Hannibal's forces also had counter-magic in their hands because majority of their forces were infernal and cursed mobs. A few minutes into the battle, David had brought his capture back to base and had taken out several enemy mages, mechanicals and mostly opposing soldiers. He then glanced up as the sky to see a bunch of green blocky dragons still attacking, and some of them were even mounted by various blocky and humanoid riders. The pumpkin knight then aimed his longsword towards one of the dragons, as he took a deep breath and drew energy upon the blade. Then suddenly, David and the blade were both surrounded by a purple aura as he produced a huge ball of energy from the blade and fired it at one of the dragons. The dragon was hit and spun out of the control with force, it was damaged by several hearts but balls were heading its way. The dragon was then taken out in a few seconds, as it dropped several items such as the black leather with a bone cross saddle it had and one of its horns.

Then an ice mage appeared behind David, it was blocky and wore a dark cloak, indicating its rank. The ice mage then fired several beams of freezing energy towards David, as he turned around and quickly deflected them back. The mage then evaded the ball quickly and quickly summoned his ice staff, replacing the icicle wand in its hands. Then, the made summoned a hostile snowman to attack David, but as it slowly arise from the ground, the spell was interrupted as David threw a fireball at the mage. The mage then found himself in a blaze, damaging it slowly by heart, especially since the problem was fire. The as the mage slowly burns, David had suddenly appeared beside the mage, as he quickly punched it to the ground. David then aimed his sword towards the mage, as fire quickly came out and incinerated the mage without hesitation. The mage was quickly terminated, it was burned to nothingness as it dropped its staff, wand and its dark cloak.

As David released his sigh of relief, he then saw a two mechanicals running his way. Both were blocky and trained, wield an axe. He then grabbed sheathed his longsword and grabbed a bow that was lying nearby. Then David sighed as produced sharp rods of purple energy in his hand as he raised the bow up and loaded up the rod of energy into the bow, as if it was an arrow. He'd then quickly fired an arrow towards the two mechanicals, it hit their chests as both of them blew up because of the energy's high kinetic ability.

_"This is getting tiring..." _David thought irritably as he kept slaying more and more enemies coming his way. _"I need to find the hot head generally responsible or was at least assigned by Skellington or one of his associates, so I can take him back to the dungeons and torture him or her or it for questioning." _He then glanced up to see a blocky armored dragon with a black cloaked, blocky rider wearing a special insignia a bone cross with a white skull in the middle. _"Just what I was looking for..."_ David then smiled slyly as he aimed for the dragon rider above him, attacking and burning down a huge wooden store.

David then ran up to the store with haste and aimed his bow, this time he picked up a few arrows on his way there. With his longsword sheathed and his eye aimed on the oblivious dragon rider, he carefully loaded up the first arrow and his connected his energy to it. The bow was soon connected and temporarily enchanted with a purple aura that seemed to connect with him. The dragon and the rider continued to obliviously wreck the surrounding near the store, unknown to them that both of them were targeted by David. Then without warning the rider got hit and grunted, damaging it immediately by five hearts and knocking the rider off of the dragon into the ground below. The rider crashed roughly into a wooden cart of vegetables, damaging it more by seven hearts, leaving him with eight hearts only. The block rider was knocked out cold, as the knight then walked over the body.

_"Alright, I got one, but I'll need another just in case this one doesn't sing..." _David put down his bow and tried to look for another ranked attacker, as the blocky dragon of the knocked out dragon had been captured by the nearby allied soldiers. _"Right... I'll wait until this whole conflict ends up... maybe the other knights might catch another..." _David sighed as continued to fight on into the battle.

* * *

**End of 2nd Chapter, how was that?**

**Filled with action and magical elements**

**As always leave a review if possible and you can OC's if you want.  
**

**And I forgot the mention that the theme of this story is Koan - The Queenstons.**

**See you 'till the next chapter ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**And... we're back guys, Raither here and welcome back to the story known as Pumpkin Knight, Book I.**

_**Disclaimer: I can never own Minecraft, if I did, Notch would have a ninja suit and Jeb would have rainbow** **hair.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Look Me In the Eye**

The battle of the town went on, with civilians and soldiers injured at hand. The Halloween knights and soldiers fought with all their might and infernal enchantments, as they pushed through the hoard of soldiers, mages and mechanicals of Skellington's army. David fought lively and active as he drew blood upon the town's soil. The enemy fought back, but the Halloween defenders fought harder, as the dragons were captured down, enemy units were killed, the battle was in Hannibal's favor. As the battle itself nears to an end, all the captured enemy units was brought back to the dungeons where they will be held for questioning. The denizens started to rebuild and repair the damages done into structures. No civilians were killed, with only a few of them getting severely hurt and injured. Then as the last of the flaming blazes for the town was set off, the sun was already starting to go down.

David then left the city scenery and went into the deepest depths of the Halloween dungeons. The two units he had caught earlier was brought down there for him to question right after the battle, plus the other captured units that was taken in by other soldiers and knights. The dungeons were typical, walls made out stone bricks (but none of them were mossy to show off the modernity and to save materials), it had cells with shackles and rooms for torture. Though the uniqueness of the Halloween dungeons is that, each torture provides a unique different feeling, such as one torture where you will be forced step on lava, where you don't burn but you drown if you were pushed down deeper into it. And also, the dungeon cells' walls are layered with iron blocks, no iron bars or fences or even windows, plus the doors are made out of thick steel, therefore the halls of the dungeons and quite most of the time. And in the dungeons, if you were to be executed, it will be silently and swift, since they'd like to keep the sound of the executions into a minimum level. But there was a small window of glass on the door, so the guards could peer in to the cells to see if the prisoners are trying to escape and such.

Then as he found his captured units, David walked in front of their cell doors, as he looked into their cells. The archer was looking pretty unstable judging by how it sat in the corner with its back facing against the door. The dragon rider was pretty much just trying to his best to stay and look sane, hoping for a release from David's merciful grip. Then David grabbed a coin from his pocket and simply watched both prisoners as their cells were next to each other.

_"Heads; I'll interrogate these guys with no torture or even a weapon in my hands. Tails; I'll probe them psychologically and hurt their heads with matching agony." _He tossed the coin as it flipped, he caught it as it stopped and simply slap it on his wrist as it landed. _"Tails..." _He grinned to himself slowly, as he'd pick his preferred choice of questioning.

David entered the archer's cell first, as he opened the door and a stepped in. Then archer immediately looked up at David, glaring angrily at him for its captured defeat. Though the knight was not to be blamed, for the archer's stupidity and rash action was to be blamed for this. Though as the archer glared at him, David noticed a small trail of mysterious hypnotic commands behind the eyes of the archer. David's eyes were filled with surprise behind his pumpkin helmet, but not shock, since he already expected a manipulator behind the lines.

"Look into my eyes..." David's eyes suddenly turned red and so was the archer, as David probed the inner mind of the blocky archer. _"Right, I'm sensing a deep deep hypnotic hymn deep within your mind..." _To David, the archer's mind was twisted and turned, but it was bent unnaturally, as if someone made them that way. _"I see that your mind has been remade, and your thoughts have been reimagined by some other mob..." _Then he found himself lost into a trail of thoughts and commands, as he had the main core of the hypnotic hymn. _"I can hear the voice... mesmerizing you, telling a command which you will be forced to do... who is this mob?" _He asked forcibly, going deeper into the mind of the archer.

"I can't." The archer responded mindlessly as if he wasn't in control himself anymore.

_"Tell me..." _David suddenly filled the archer's mind with pain and horrible visions of death and defilement.

"Stop!" The mob yelled, in a male voice, as he shuddered still into his position. He felt pain throughout his head, as if it was migraine that doesn't intend to go away quickly.

_**"ANSWER ME!"**_ David's voice roared through the archer's thoughts loudly, as the archer suddenly gave in to the pain and fell down.

"I don't know!" The archer yelled out not really aware and even remembered his superiors. "All I can tell is you that, we've been given orders! that's it!"

_"Pathetic... You are useless to me!" _The archer was suddenly blasted into the wall, being knocked unconscious instantly.

David exited the cell and locked the door, but he did not go empty-handed, he now knew that the unit that were used on the past two attacks were simply hypnotized by either Skellington himself or one of his right hands. Then David glanced over at the other cell and saw that the blocky dragon rider had simply committed suicide by drowning himself in the small pool of water in his cell rather than to be tortured slowly by David.

_"What a waste..." _David simply shook his head in disgust. _"No matter, I already have a piece of important information... that's all that matters at the moment." _Then David exited the dungeons, not really bothering to question the captured men any further. _"Now all I need to do is to report this to Hannibal, I'm sure none of them had suspected that the units from Skellington's kingdom were just manipulated to attack us."_ The pumpkin knight then was walking in the halls, with his thoughts in tack as he thought of plans to go forward. _"Right, I'm willing to forgive Skellington for his dumb charge at the pier, but this, THIS is another story... *sigh* But I'm kind of starting to believe the theory that Skellington's just a puppet and the puppet master is one of his associates." _He sure took a deep thought of it, as it may sound strange, but factual nonetheless.

**=Meanwhile in Skellington's Island=**

The surviving dragon riders, mechanical and units then reached their retreat of the island, reaching it when the moon had finally risen up in the sky after the sun sat down. They escape through the hidden ships which they used to land in the Halloween Lands. The land they attempted to invade didn't have much of a distance to the island at all, approximately about 200 blocks away is the main point of their sailing, but they had failed. Most of them were already battered and beaten from their failed conquest, and not surprised that some of them even brought home the items of those who had fallen in the battle. But, fate was slightly in their hands, as a few of them had captured five citizens from the town itself.

Skellington's island, was a self-proclaimed owned land by the Cerebron dynasty. It was said to have been founded by the very great grandfather of Skellington himself, Ynaxes Cerebron, whom was a very powerful and chaotic leader. In the island, there stood no city nor town, instead a giant mansion, near the swamps of the isle. The island itself looked very eerie, as the hills and mountains grow tall upon it. The mansion was made out of not-so-common materials, which includes, black tinted clay, dark stone bricks, coal blocks, vilewood planks and darkened iron blocks. The frightening place and spooky atmosphere of the island give the place a totally bad reputation towards anyone who dare to travel it. Only a few free mobs roam this land, as Skellington's security is highly known for its capturing-without-consent kind of rule.

Near the mansion, there was also an old lighthouse that stood near the waters. It was built out of the same blocks used in building the mansion itself. It looked weakened and limp, as some parts of it were nearly destroyed and ruined, possibly because of its age. The lighthouse was located into the outskirts of the swamps itself, which covered a fair amount of distance from the mansion itself, about 176 blocks away. Even though the land is eerie, some plant life and animals are still able to survive, and with that, the mobs here can also sustain life without any problem, except for a possible attack from one of the animals. Though the place may seem empty and deserted, Skellington's forces often patrol it every night to make sure no intrusion can happen. On land, in the air, underwater, underground, up the trees, you name it in this island, and it's bound to be protected by some of the soldiers no doubt.

The inside of the mansion, was very very spacious as the interior designing of it represented the power and riches that the Cerebron dynasty held. The injured and surviving units just sat there, with some of them lied down and unconscious, as they'd get treatment from the healers of the mansion. One of Skellington's "right-hand" associates were overlooking this mess, as he narrowed his eyes on them. He was humanoid and stood at about 5'7, with his slightly pale skin and his cyan eyes placed above his face. His groomed black hair was complimented by his tuxedo tinted dark red along with his tinted black pants and formal shoes. He wore a brown leather belt over his shoulder that went down to his waist. His belt contained several knives and daggers, sharpened to their edges, his belt also had several potions which aids in his recovery during the battles which he had been personally a part of. He sighed in boredom to himself, as he glanced over at the injuries caused by the plan of attack that was rushed among them. Then one of the captains of the units rushed over to him, with a few arrows still left upon his helm, the associate knew it was urgent. Both of them looked at each for about a few second before the associate spoke once more.

"I know you've got to report me something important, either good or bad, so let's not waste any more time and speak up." His tone was slightly irritated, complimented by his serious expression.

"W-we've got good news, d-despite of the losses, G-general Hamilton... sir!" The blocky armored captain stammered, because he seemed to be talking to, if not the scariest, then one of the most intimidating mobs he's spoken with. "We have captured a few of the citizens as hostages-"

"Your point?" Hamilton cut him off shortly, not being amused by this, as his expression grew more irritated.

"W-well maybe we can execute a diversion by planning-" The captain was gestured to stop talking as Hamilton raised up his hand, motioning for him to stop.

"I've heard enough..." Hamilton then looked seriously as the mob captain. "It does not matter whether you have gotten something or not, what matters is that you've failed your objectives to take over the land and your role as captain!" The general looked irritatingly at the captain, having the urge to execute the pathetic excuse for a failure. "And did you even think of the consequences that would take place if they knew some of them were missing and decided to go here and rescue them?!"

"B-but, we've tried!-" The captain tried to protest his way, but Hamilton stopped him again.

"As a sanction for your failure, you shall be executed in a fast yet agonizing manner..." Hamilton declared, rather loudly as he called for some of the guards. "Take him outside, and deal with him out there!"

"W-wait, I can find someway-" The captain was suddenly taken off by two guards as tried to struggle free. "I-I'm sorry!" He screamed his last as he got taken out to the forest where his call of death awaits.

_"Right, I'm sure they haven't noticed the missing citizens yet... right, I'll just have to formulate another plan then..." _Hamilton thought, as he saw the wounded and injured units, staring at him with fear. "To all of you! If I am the one who planned the attack, I expect no failure, and no trail, but if you so much fail under my watch, you will face the dire consequences of that failure... understand?!" He questioned them loudly as they just nodded slowly to him, their eyes filled with fear.

**=Back at Halloween Lands=**

"Sir David, we're missing five citizens!" Yelled a loud blocky armored zombie soldier, breaking David's train of thoughts as sat he silently in the gardens of the castle.

"What?!" David looked at them seriously as he suddenly stood up from his seat, with a surprised look in underneath his helmet.

"Yes sir! We did a headcount on the citizens, for about three times and including the injured and wounded ones, and found out that there were five missing..." The soldier reported to his superior knight.

"Have you done a search in the forests or the hills around this land?!" He asked urgently, since they could've left out the possibility.

"Yes, we couldn't find them." The soldier was in a sad mood to say this report.

"Then, I'm gonna report right away to the count... he should know this!" David quickly rushed out of the library and into the castle halls, as he heads for Hannibal's throne room.

* * *

**Anyways, I'm gonna end it here.**

**Submit OCs if you want, that's fine (and they could appear in the next few chapters) and please leave a review when you get the chance.**

**As always, see you till the next chapter ^_^**


End file.
